1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a wind protection for a cabriolet.
2. Description of Related Art
Above the passenger space of a cabriolet driving with open top, as is well known, air turbulences develop which are felt in the passenger space as an unpleasant draught. The passengers sitting in the front seats are here affected by a draught which acts on them mainly at the back. On the other hand, the passengers sitting on the rear seats are affected by a draught which acts on them from the top and also from the back. A wind protection such as this is disclosed in DBN 43 11 240 C1.
In order to reduce the draught, a wind protection structure is fitted behind a front seat row, such as has been disclosed for example in the EP 0 394 675 B1 or the EP 0 316 749 BT.
Such a wind protection is essentially composed of a frame, into which an elastic net has been fitted. The net is on the one hand in the position of retarding the air flow, but on the other it is also transparent. Such a net has been disclosed by the EP 0 398 027 B1. The wind protection is fitted transversely to the direction of driving, at head height, vertically, behind the front seats. The fixing of the wind protection is effected by means of clamps and/or straps, which may be connected to the vehicle body in the area of the back of the car (back seat area).